Tears of Fire: Second Generation
by Pixisticks
Summary: The sequel to Tears of Fire. I know the title is lame, but I'm running on three hours of sleep. Rating for later chapters. It's far into the future and Aliné is growing up. But what happens when the past comes back to haunt her mother? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Past Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything LotR. I took them once, but they made me give them back. ::sulk::

A/N: I'm baaaaack! ::waves frantically:: Have ya missed me? ::batts eyelashes:: Anyway, I've decided to write the sequel, since I haven't been getting anywhere on the revised version. I'll try to have them both along as soon as possible. Just a couple of things to clear up: Aliné is the equivalent to about 14 or 15 in human years. There are a couple of things that the characters in here do that may surprise you (at least, I hope they do!), so rest assured that this will be a lot more interesting than Tears of Fire. Also, please remember when I make long jumps of time (I.e. I skip forward twenty or thirty-probably more-years), that's really not very long, since I'm speaking from the elf's/Tuathe's point of view, and they are immortal. Okay, so. . . Thanks! Please review!

**Tears of Fire II: Second Generation**

**1. The Past Returns**

The clean night air smelled sweet to her as she walked. Trailing her fingers over the rough stone wall, the female closed her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts. She now knew Eryn Lasgen-as it was now called-well enough not to worry about running into anything or getting lost. Clad in a black outfit that molded to her body, with a cloak that shimmered like stars as she moved and her dark hood drawn up to hide her face, the woman had no worry about someone recognizing and disturbing her.

Nearly a century had passed since their marriage, and yet Kalia couldn't have been happier. Aliné was growing up beautifully, and possessed a spark of life in her that most of the serene elves could never have. Legolas was there for them both with what little time he had; his father had abdicated the throne for his son and left for Valinor shortly after the Tokilor incident was over. Now that Legolas was King- a strange thought for Kalia- he had very little time for anyone anymore. That was the woman's only regret, but she didn't complain. Aliné kept her busy enough, even with Anaeli helping.

Even though her husband was impossibly active, they had not lost the passion that brought them together. And they still had a few stolen moments in the day, when Legolas would slip away and surprise her. The nights, however, had not been taken from them at all yet. The blissful nights, when they could do whatever they pleased. Often, the pair simply curled up together, talking of the past, or Aliné, or anything else that passed through their mind.

Kalia smiled at the thought of her daughter. She was a still a baby in her mother's eyes, though she would have been considered far beyond maturity to a human. Affection was lavished on her by her parents and the members of the court and she would most likely end up hopelessly spoilt.

A content sigh escaped the Tuathe woman's lips. Her eyes traveled up to the moon, guessing at the time. She had wanted to spend the night with Legolas, but at the last moment he had been summoned to a meeting. About what was irrelevant to the female, she was simply disappointed. The elf would find her when it ended, as he did every night like this one. What disappointed Kalia was that this happened all the time. She was starting to get tired of being fit in between meetings and ceremonies.

A sound jerked her out of her thoughts. She continued to walk, listening carefully, and after a moment deciphered the noise. Someone had fallen in step behind her. The woman smiled from underneath her hood. It was probably Legolas, having gotten out earlier than expected. She rounded a corner suddenly, and the footsteps behind her paused. Then, catching the Tuathe female completely off guard, she found herself trapped, a mouth planted firmly on hers.

The instant their lips met, Kalia knew something was different. This wasn't her elf's sweet kiss; true, Legolas could get very passionate sometimes, but this wasn't like that. There was something off. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't move back-the man had her pressed up against the smooth stone as far as she could go. She pulled her head back as far as she could, then jerked it to the side.

"What's the matter, love?" Kalia's eyes flared wide as the words were murmured in her ear. "Didn't you miss me?" The woman's head snapped forward, and she met a pair of glittering eyes, brown like her own.  
"Kaevan?" She whispered incredulously, the identity being revealed making her completely forget her position.

::Flashback::

_Kalia rested her head on Kaevan's shoulder, her breathing still heavy from the erotic experience. Words were not necessary just yet, after four years. Waiting for both their pulses to return to normal, the Tuathe male stroked his lover's hair gently. _

_"You're a special woman, Kalia," he whispered, gently kissing the crown of her head. She didn't respond, so he continued. "I love you so much. I want to take our... relationship... further." Still, the woman said nothing, but she did sit up and stared at him. He smiled at her, and took her hands in his. "Do you accept?" _

_"I... I..." she stammered, unsure of what to say. She knew that her feelings for Kaevan went deeper than she let on, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him. Fortunately for her, she didn't have a chance to answer. The sound of screams directed their attention away from each other, and they only needed a glimpse of orange and red blurs to know what was going on. The pair scrambled to get dressed, the Tuathe male pulling on his armor to help fight back Tokilor's armies. Kalia didn't even think about doing so._

_Once they were both dressed, Kaevan drew her into a tight hug. "If something happens, I want you to go on. I love you, Kalia, and I will find you." Pulling back, she met his eyes, and nodded. "Remember, love-you will always be mine." With a final kiss, he shoved her out the door, and they parted. _

::End flashback::

"How did you survive the fire? How did you find me, for that matter?" She stared at him, not believing it. After almost being certain he had been killed in the attack, she had lost all hope of ever seeing him again.

"That doesn't matter, love. All that matters is that I did, and now we can get out of here." His hand slid up her waist, but she slapped it away.

"Let go of me, things are different. I'm married now." She tried to slide away from him, but he didn't move.

"That makes no difference. I have missed you, my love. I promised you I would find you, and I have. You have to come back with me." Kalia shot him an annoyed look and jerked away harder. This time, he reluctantly let her go.

"I'm not going to run off with you on a whim. It's been over a hundred years, you can't expect things to be the same." Kaevan looked at her for a long moment.

"You wound me, Kalia. I thought for sure you would be delighted to see me after so long."

"Apparently, you thought wrong. I'm married to an elf now, and I love him very much. I also have a daughter by him, whom I also love. There is no place for you here. So you can leave." The Tuathe woman brushed past him to head back into the palace, but he grabbed her arm.

"I won't just disappear again now that I've found you. I'm not giving up. No matter who you marry, you will always be mine." The man left her with those parting words to ponder, melting off with the shadows. Kalia, considerably shaken by the encounter, shook her head and proceeded back to the room she shared with Legolas. Opening the door, she found him inside, most likely about to head out looking for her. He smiled, but it faded instantly upon seeing on her expression.

"There you are. Are you alright? Did something happen?" Fear appeared in his eyes. "Is Aliné-" The female held up hand to stop him. One good thing she could say for her husband-even if he wasn't always there for them, he was a very protective father.

"No, everything's fine. I was just... lost in thought and someone startled me." She smiled reassuringly at the king. "You have nothing to worry about." She kicked the door closed and walked forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he hugged her.

"Good. I would die if something happened to either of you," Legolas murmured. Kalia sighed, knowing that she had not seen the end of Kaevan.

"As would I, my love. As would I."

A/N: Well? What do you think? I know, the first chapter is kind of rough, but it'll get better, I promise. Please review! Cybercookies to the first five reviewers!!


	2. More Worries

AN: Welcome to CHAPTER TWO. :::thunder boom::: right. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I am rather disappointed in you guys. ::very annoyed look:: I really expected a much larger reviewing response than I received, seeing as I had so many for ToF. I hope and trust you all will be much better in that from now on. Which brings me to my second point: I will not be posting chapters as quickly as possible. ::holds up hands to stop protests:: Don't despair! There are several reasons for this. One, I just started high school. I now have to wake up at 5 a.m. To some people, that may not seem early, but compared to waking up closer to nine, it's a big change. I can't stay up as late writing chapters for you guys anymore. Secondly, from now on, the chapters will be much, much longer. Longer than they were in ToF, longer than chapter 1 here was. I'll try my hardest to get them to be at least five pages, or somewhere closer to that. It will be worth the wait. (SIDE NOTE: This also means there will be more "details"in the romance scenes than before. There will also _be _more romance scenes than before.) ::Deep breath:: Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here's chapter 2! ::more thunder booming-ness::

**2. **

_Kalia's whole body was on fire. Legolas' hands seemed to be everywhere, wherever she needed it most. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to go on forever. She couldn't think, and she had to gasp for breath whenever his mouth left hers. It felt so amazing to be with Legolas, with the one she lovedâ so perfect. They were made to be together, solely for each other- at least, that was what Kalia felt at that moment. He slid into her, and she felt unbelievable pleasure, the likes of which she didn't know had existed until now. Both of them came quickly, and her body trembled in the aftermath of the incredible experience. Her husband rained light kisses on her neck. "I love you, Kalia," he whispered. She sighed softly, twirling her fingers in hisâ brown locks? He raised his head, and Kalia's horrified eyes met Kaevan's smiling ones. _

Kalia sat up sharply with a gasp, her own her flying forward into her face. She yanked at it, scratching herself in her haste for sight, but didn't even notice. Only when she felt the strong arm around her, the slender hand stroking her shoulder, and the soft elvish voice of her husband did she relax enough to actually brush the hair out of her face and look at the man beside her. She let out a sigh of relief as her eyes met those of the man next to her. Yes, they were her husband's amazing sapphire blue, filled with concern.

"Are you alright? What happened? What's wrong?" Legolas interrogated her worriedly, as her breathing returned to normal.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It was just a dream." _I hope_, the female added, but only in her thoughts. She was still incredibly shaken, but managed to stop her body from doing so as she smiled faintly at her husband. "Really, I'm fine. It was nothing." For a moment Kalia thought he wouldn't believe her, but he did.

"If you say so, melamin my love ." He laid down again, and looked at her expectantly. She shook her head, telling him she wanted to go check on Aliné and for him to go back to sleep. This was a lie-her daughter was too old to be checked upon in the night, but she knew Legolas would believe her if it was something to do with his little princess. Once the elf complied, she stood and dressed quietly, so as not to wake him for a second time. She shivered, thinking of what had caused her own awakening. She had not told Legolas about the meeting with Kaevan, or even about the other male's existence. The elf had enough things to deal with, without her personal matters on top of it.

Slipping out of the room and closing the door with a soft click, Kalia sighed. "That part of me died a long time ago." She had intended it as a thought, but it came out anyway. "That life doesn't exist." She did not want to think about her past. She hated that she had failed so many people, and childishly shied away from the fact. The guilt was always with her, thoughâ no matter what she was doing, it was always in the back of her mind. That was why she was so intent on doing well in her new role as queen. She would not fail the elves as she had failed her own people. She couldn't deal with that; especially if it included her daughter and husband.

Deep in her heart, Kalia knew that her family would be able to forgive her if she did something wrong. The question was if she could forgive herself. But she was starting to believe that if she didn't get rid of the guilt of her past, of failing her parents and Railien, she would never be able to do it if she failed her familyâ her true family.

Thinking of her past brought back thoughts of Kaevan. And thoughts of him, in turn, brought back the dream she had had. Shivering, she recalled the vivid feelings in her dream and the fact that some of them had stirred when he kissed her earlier that evening. It disturbed her that he could rouse those feelings-only Legolas was supposed to be able to do that. Kalia did not want to think about what would happen if Kaevan knew she was still responding to his touch, as she had so long ago.

Of course she had taken lovers, others who had made her feel in the past. People would have thought her ill if she hadn't. But they hadn't made her feel like Legolas, or Kaevan, made her feel. But Kalia had thought that only one person could stir really powerful emotion in her, and that was Legolas, her husband, the one she loved with all her heartâ Right?

_But didn't you think that it was Kaevan back then? _The irritating voice in her head had returned to haunt her once more. Alright, so maybe Kalia _had _thought it was Kaevan. But she hadn't fallen in love with him. Wanted him, and felt deeply for him, but she just didn't love him. It wasn't that Kaevan hadn't been desirable-he obviously had been, since she had never been interested in another the whole four years they had spent together. But now that he was back, she knew he expected her to accept him willingly. He still thought of her as his. But she wasn't. In her mind, he had failed her by not finding her soon enough. She wouldn't have had to fear for her life for so many years if he had been there to protect her. She could defend herself, true, but fighting just wasn't her passion. Her love of it had died with Railien, which was why she hadn't killed Tokilor when he had followed her from her homeland.

That was why she had let Tokilor pursue her all those years. That was why she had run instead of fought. She was almost ashamed to say that her past had so much influence in her present, but it did. It was vital to her that she not let down her daughter and husband as she had let down Railien, her parents, and her people.

Passing by Aliné's room, Kalia spared a quick glance inside. The door was partially ajar, as her daughter liked to leave it. Her little girl was growing up so beautifully. Her sleek black hair, now spread out on the pillows, normally ended in a soft curl at her elbow. Her eyes, though not quite as amazing as her father's, were an amazing blue, with a sparkle of life in them that suggested much. Kalia shook her head. Aliné would be sought after, she knew. The woman also knew that some would want to take advantage of her, lure her into believing they cared about her while they really only wanted her for her position or her beauty. But the Tuathe had confidence that she could protect her daughter from those people.

She took in a deep breath of the night air as she walked out the large double doors at the end of the hallway. They led to a large balcony on the upper level, overlooking the gardens. Kalia reveled in the peace of the land, wishing her own life was this way. A playful breeze was rustling some of the plants below, and the soft splashing of a fountain could be faintly heard. She rested her foot on one of the bars on the railing and bent over, resting easily on the barrier and gazed up at the sky.

_A hand slid boldly up her thigh, pausing to caress her hip. Kalia felt her breath catch in her throat as she was pulled against a firm chest. Lips slid down her neck, desire coursing through her veins as she leaned into him. She fought hard to look up into his face, but she could not as the feelings he stirred inside her washed over her in waves. The hand continued to trail lightly up, but right before it reached her breast it vanished._

Kalia was completely unprepared for that abrupt return to reality. She whipped around, but she was alone. What she had experienced had just been a flash. She doubled over, trying to recover from the overwhelming feelings that had just been roused in her. The woman was disturbed by the intensity of it. She was disturbed it had happened at all.

The wind caressed her, just like his hands had moments ago. Kalia shook uncontrollably, her mind swimming in confusion. She wanted answers, and knew of only one person who could possibly help her get them. Once she got a hold of her rampaging emotions, she slowly straightened. Drawing her hood up over her face and gathering her cloak tightly around her, she slipped away to call on her friendâ and hopefully get some answers.

"Have you ever had these kinds of flashes before?" Anaeli asked, her brow furrowed in thought. She seemed just as perplexed by this as Kalia was, which did not comfort her. At all.

It was uncommon for humans to live amongst elves-very few were trusted. But since the elves had been leaving Middle Earth for Valinor for quite a long time, there weren't many remaining in Eryn Lasgen to stop them. And since Anaeli had been Aliné's nurse when she was little, and a good friend of Kalia's, Legolas had no problem with giving her a home of her own in the city. Legolas _was _king, after all.

Upon arriving at her friend's home, Kalia had told her everything. She wanted things to be as clear as possible, because she knew that Kaevan would do anything and everything to get her back, and wanted to get him out of her life quickly. If he was causing her to have a flash like that, then he was more powerful than she thought, which made her all the more anxious to get rid of him. So she informed Anaeli of her past relationship with him, of his return, and of anything else she deemed important.

"No. The closest thing I can think of is when I was getting those powers, and I had no control over my actions." A flush crept over her cheeks as she remembered that was the night she had met Legolas. "One more thing, please don't tell Legolas about this. He doesn't even know about Kaevan, and has enough to worry about as it is." Anaeli nodded. She never had, and did not intend to, reveal anything her friend had told her to keep between them. Kalia looked at her expectantly, waiting for her opinion.

"I don't know, I don't think it's anything to worry about. Meeting Kaevan again has caused a lot of stress to you this evening, and it is very late. You are probably just tired. Go back to sleep, but if it happens again, come see me," The human advised.

"I don't think I can sleep again tonight," Kalia admitted.

"At least try," Anaeli coaxed. "You do have duties, you know, though not as many as the king, you still need to be awake for them. If you can't fall asleep, take one of these." Walking over to her cabinet and drew out a small, leather bag. She took out a couple of leaves and handed them to her friend. "Just one, though." Kalia sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." Kalia had a feeling this was going to be a very long night.

AN: Please review more you guys. hands out cyber cookies to ElveNDestiNy and Kat runs off with the rest


	3. Bittersweet Goodbye

A/N: ::annoyed look:: So much for more reviews. . . Thanks to the people who HAVE reviewed, even though I /hope/ there are more of you reading. Also, I apologize for those weird symbols, and lack of asteriks in the last chapter. . . Apparently fan fiction decided to have fun with some STUFF. ::growl:: AAAAANNNYWAY. . . Don't worry, as you can see, I've found a way around it. I hope. Well, I guess that's it. Here's chapter three, to those who are reading. PLEASE people, get it in gear! Again, remember that the long jumps of time in this chapter are really kind of short for elves. Thank you. That is all.

**3.**

**Kalia woke a few hours after taking one of the _salab_ _nestarden_. She rolled over onto her side to look out the window, and caught a glimpse of the sun between the dense trees. From what she could see, it had just barely begun to rise, since the sky was still a deep purple color. She looked at the elf beside her, only to find him gone. She frowned; Legolas never left this early before. Sliding to the edge of the bed, she rested her feet on the ground and blinked at the chill of the wooden floor, but after a moment stood up all the way. She shrugged on a robe, knowing it was nowhere near time for her to get up and that the elf was fine, but preparing to go out and comb the hallway for her husband anyway. **

She gasped when she felt the arm around her waist, spinning her around against a hard chest. She put up her hands quickly to brace herself against the long body pulling her closer, and stopping herself from being crushed. The shoulder of her robe slipped down, exposing her skin, but the queen paid it no heed. Throwing her head back, she met her husband's laughing blue eyes, and shook her head as the tension drained out of her.

"You startled me," Kalia scolded, now reclining comfortably in his arms and idly playing with one of his braids. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing," Legolas said defensively, cradling his wife so he could plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I just wished to spend some time with my beautiful wife." She smiled, despite the fact she knew there was more to it.

"Because. . .?" she prompted. The elf sighed, attempting to elude the question.  
"Never mind. What do you say to a walk through the gardens?" He did not wait for an answer, releasing her to take her arm, aware she would not go anywhere without one herself.

She dug her heels into the carpet until he stopped, reluctantly looking back at her.

"Firstly, there absolutely no way I am going outside in _this._" She gestured to the nightgown she still wore, only now pulling the shoulder of her robe back up properly. "And secondly, what happened?" Her question was blunt, but she wanted to make sure he could not possibly twist her words around. Kalia crossed her arms, waiting patiently, albeit steadfastly.

"Very well. I have to leave for Imladris. . . Soon," he finished lamely. "I have some matters that need discussing with Lord Elrond, and I will be there for a while. But you do not need to worry, I have left Pelin in charge-" Kalia snorted at that-she did not doubt Pelin's ability-after all, he was Legolas' advisor-but she doubted she would be included in anything once he had control of the purse strings. The elf still didn't like her, even though the woman had done everything in her power to befriend him; True, he was polite enough to her, and gave her due respect, but he avoided her when possible, and when he did have to speak to her, it was like he wished he could be anywhere but there. "Don't laugh," the king scolded gently. "He'll be a good ruler while I'm gone."

"How long will you be there, and when are you leaving?" Kalia inquired, ignoring his comment and hiding the disappointment at the news that he would be away from her for a long period of time. At her questions, the elf appeared distinctly uncomfortable, even squirming slightly. But he knew there was no point in avoiding her questions, and he had no desire to lie to her.

"I'll be gone for about three years, and I'm leaving today," Legolas told her honestly, not meeting her in the eye.

"I see. . ." Kalia said carefully. She did not press the subject further, but turned and started walking. He joined her, steering them towards the gardens. He hoped the early morning air would help, and that he needed to spend more time with his wife and daughter, but he really needed to negotiate these trades with Lord Elrond.

It wasn't as though he was doing this for fun. Indeed, he found most of the things he did exceedingly boring. All Legolas had any desire for was to be with his family, without the burdens of being a king. He had no idea how his father had managed to make it seem so simple, but one thing was for sure. . . it definitely wasn't. He sighed quietly, following his wife idly and thinking back to the time when they had first met. The elf smiled, remembering the way she had approached him as though it was nothing at all. He remembered the way he had forgotten to breathe at the first sight of her. And he remembered that from the moment he first felt her breath beside his ear, the first time he had inhaled her spicy scent, that he had known deep down that he was hers forever.

'I'll prove it to her,' Legolas thought, walking a little faster so that he was beside his wife. 'When I get back, we're going to leave. . . all three of us. Aliné can take care of herself for a few hours a day. When I return, we are going to leave and not come back until I've made up for all the time I've missed.'

"Legolas? Are you there, or did you slip off into your thoughts again?" The young King smiled guiltily at Kalia, but then he realized her words were only gentle teasing. He wondered why he didn't note this as soon as she spoke. Was he really that preoccupied?

"Legolas?" The elf snapped his attentions back to his wife.

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you alright?" He smiled, but she did not know it was more out of irony. He was not alright. . . he needed a distraction. From his duties. . . from the world. He wanted to go somewhere that made it seem like the world did not exist, except for that one place. In that place, his problems did not exist. They were not important. Then his smile broadened ever so slightly. He knew just the place.

Without answering her, he took Kalia's hand and started off, fairly running. She trotted along behind him, trying not to trip from the suddenness of his departure. When she managed to find her feet again, she moved along beside him, matching his pace. No matter how many times she asked, he would not tell her where they were going. His only reply was that she would enjoy it, leaving her completely in the dark. Well, she thought dryly, not completely. She could at least rule out Mordor. She tried to identify their surroundings, and while she knew Eryn Lasgen so well, she could not for the life of her figure out where they were going. It was only until she saw a very familiar clump of trees that their destination dawned on her.

Together they slowed until they were walking at a leisurely pace. Upon reaching their spot, Kalia slipped through two thick trees, looking around the area fondly. Her eyes drifted from the soft grass floor to the winding stream that wound its way through the clearing. She stepped forward and ran a hand gently over a particular rock. 'He was sitting right here,' she thought, remembering. 'He was leaning against this rock when we first met.' She turned as she heard him enter behind her and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she murmured, going into his outstretched arms. Legolas could not have been more content.

"I love you," he spoke softly, running a hand through her silky locks. He gently kissed her neck, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you?" She spoke softly. "Show me. Show me you love me, Legolas."

And he did.

A/N: I know this one is short, but I had to get up SOMETHING. I'll write as soon as can, since my muse has come back.


	4. New Meetings, Troubled Sleep

A/N: 'Ello people. Yes, I have not vanished! Squee! Anyway, here's your chapter. Stuff actually happens it, so it's a good chapter. I think. So. . . review. I have nothing else to say. o.o Oh, yes. I just want you all to know that Aliné is not the brightest bulb in the box, if you know what I mean, so if she acts like an idiot. . . just keep in mind she's not too bright when it comes to people-reading. Also, I was told that a few things in the first 'Tears of Fire' were inaccurate. If you know this is so, please tell me!! I'm really sorry about that. I'll fix it as soon as I can.

**4. **

_There was darkness all around him. Legolas desperately tried to find the light, but there was none. The darkness enveloped everything, and soon it would swallow him up as well. Then, out of nowhere, a light appeared. It was faint and far away, but with his keen eyes the King could still see it. It was like the light of a lantern, soft and subtle, growing bigger as it neared him. It began to take shape, and soon it was clear to Legolas what the light was. He smiled. His beloved wife had come to him out of the darkness, light of a star wrought from Elbereth shining on her breast. She was his light in the darkness of the world. He held out his arms. _

_But Kalia did not seem to see him. She walked right past him, the short train of her long gown fanning out behind her like a gentle breeze was playing lecher. Legolas watched her, confused. He turned around to see his love embrace another. When Kalia turned to face him, still reclining in the stranger's arms, he caught a good look at the new man's face. He had dark brown eyes, very similar to Kalia's, only more almond-shaped. Lustrous brown hair fell to his shoulders, and the smirk on his lips told the young King plainly what his wife was about to say. _

_"I don't love you. I'm with Kaevan now." She shot him one of her most brilliant smiles, then held up her hand. A jet of flames burst forth, swallowing him. The last thing he saw was the two of them in a lover's embrace, caught up in a kiss. _

Legolas's eyes snapped open. He gazed at the ceiling, trying to recover from the dream. His heart had wrenched painfully when he had seen them together, and he supposed the feeling was what had awakened him. He was glad for this-if the rest of that dream was the same, he had no desire for it to continue. He took in a deep breath, then glanced over at the empty space beside him. The young King sighed slightly, and imagined he was home, with his sleeping wife. Her head lightly brushed his shoulder, her dark hair tickling him a little. He watched as her chest rose slowly with her calm, even breaths, and smiled. He loved Kalia so very much. A soft kiss would have been planted on the crown of her head if she was there, making her stir slightly but not rouse from her slumber. The elf gazed up at the ceiling, his eyes tracing the intricate patterns of the designs that streamed life into the room.

'It was just a dream. . .' he thought reasonably. 'It didn't mean anything.' But he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that it wasn't just a dream, but more of a warning. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes to relax his body more. Warning or not, he could worry about it in the morning. Legolas steadied his breathing and felt himself sinking slowly back into sleep. His last thoughts were of his wife, but thankfully his sleep was dreamless.

Aliné blinked her eyes open, awakened by a sudden feeling of foreboding. She looked around, her mess of black locks tumbling over her shoulders as she sat up half-way. Dark cobalt eyes roved slowly around her bedroom, over the large oval windows and the bureau. Nothing. Aliné was not satisfied with this conclusion, however, and so she slid out of the large bed and pulled on a thin robe. She wouldn't stay out long. Just a quick walk, maybe she'd stay outside for a few minutes, but that was it. Aliné eased open the door and glanced out quickly, making sure no one was there to see her. Once she was certain the coast was clear, she slipped out through the small space and whispered down the hall. She was even more cautious as she passed her parents' room, for she knew they would be furious if they knew she was out so late.

The air outside was warm, pleasant for a summer night. Aliné slowed her pace and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes to better experience the night's fragrances. She was completely at peace, and the time passed swiftly without her noticing anything. . . until she felt a hand slide through her dark tresses. This confused her. Then a husky voice murmured to her.

"Well, well. . . what have we here? Did you finally come to your senses and decide to seek me out?" Aliné stiffened as a hand ran lightly up her neck, lips brushing her cheek. She slowly brought up her own slender hand and slapped the stranger with all her might, bringing her palm into direct contact with his cheek. Pain flared in her hand, but she barely noticed as she spun around.

"How _dare _you?" She yelled furiously at the man, who had a hand to his face and was staring at her in startled surprise. "Do you happen to have any idea who I am?"

"I'm sorry," he offered. "I am foreign to these parts, and I mistook you for another with an remarkable resemblance to you." An uncanny resemblance, in fact, Kaevan thought as he stared at her. If it weren't for the blue eyes. . .

"Well, next time pay attention," She ordered, eyes still glittering in anger. "The queen Kalia is my mother, and she would have your head if she were around. Be thankful she is not." 'A daughter?' he thought incredulously, but then smiled. No wonder there was such a similarity. A daughter. Well, well. . . this could very well work to his advantage. He had to play it just right, however, or the plan that was already forming would be useless. This girl could not know he knew her mother, or all would be lost and Kalia would kill him for sure.

Studying her more closely, Kaevan was not really surprised to notice she was quite beautiful. It was the connection to Kalia, he thought. They looked so alike. If he didn't already love her mother, this girl would have had great potential, resemblance or not. But try as he might convince himself she was already taken, his every thought was still drawn to his former lover, and he knew nothing would get him to move past it.

"Then I offer my most humble apologies," he said, bowing deeply. "I was extreme error. Please forgive me, for your mother sounds like someone to fear, and I would very much like to keep my head." He glanced up from his bow and grinned at her, and Aliné held a laugh behind the smile that forced its way out.

"I suppose I can let it go this one time," she said, after a moment of thoughtfulness. "But _don't_ let it happen again." She pointed at him sternly, then dropped her act. "I must return home now." Kaevan bowed to her again.

"It was a pleasure I shall not soon forget," He said with another smile, taking her slender hand and kissing it. He certainly would not forget this new information, that was sure. He must have done something to please the gods, for they were certainly smiling on him now, right before he was about to abandon the whole thing and move on. It was a pleasant thought to savor.

Aliné gasped slightly at the heat that shot up her hand when his lips brushed against it. She snatched it away and, without another word, spun on her heel and quickly walked away, back inside the palace. She had only gone to the garden, so it wasn't far, but it seemed to take years for her legs to get her to the entryway back inside. Many had kissed her hand before-it was custom when meeting royalty-but she had never felt that heat, that. . . shock that had seemed to awaken all her nerves, if only for a moment. It was a foreign feeling, and she didn't quite know what to make of it.

The half-elf returned too her room without much excitement, barely noticing where she was going. She closed the door gently once in the safety of her room and shrugged out of her robe, laying it over the back of a chair. Aliné picked up a slightly tarnished key from her table and slid it into the lock, turning it. 'Good,' she thought, hearing it snap shut with a gentle click. Even though she doubted she would be, she wanted to make sure she wouldn't be disturbed. The girl tossed the key carelessly back onto the table and slid back into her bed, wrapping herself loosely in a cocoon of blankets to keep away the slight chill that had slipped into the room. She sighed, and had a feeling this was going to be a very long night.

Kalia gazed absently into space the next morning, her thoughts far away. She was supposed to be listening to reports of nearby countries and villages that could become threats or allies, but she wasn't paying attention at all. She smiled slightly, guiltily. Legolas would kill her if he knew her thoughts were wandering, for in truth she should be paying rapt attention. Well, it wasn't her fault that theses affairs were so dreadfully boring. It wasn't as though she _wanted _to be there, listening to Pelin drone on as though he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Kalia pondered whether her husband's mind had wandered along this path before. She would understand if he confessed they did to her, but she knew he wouldn't tell even if they did. The elf took great pains to keep the peace in the country he ruled over. If the people he treasured so dearly thought he was taking care of them only because he was obligated, problems would arise. And the prince felt he owed it to his father not to let that happen.

"Milady? My queen?" Pelin's voice drew her out of her thoughts, the disapproving note in it ever so clear. She returned his gaze steadily, sensing the animosity hidden beneath the surface. "You wouldn't have happened to been paying attention, would you?" She straightened, a slight flush coloring her face, but showing no outward signs of embarrassment or guilt.

"Do you imply I do not care about my country?" Kalia answered, knowing what it would take to prick his relatively calm exterior. After all these years, she could hardly believe he still hated her. She had done everything in her power to be as friendly as possible towards him, yet when he wasn't avoiding her, he was giving off such a strong feeling of resentment that Kalia could almost physically feel it wash over her.

"Of course not," The elf replied stiffly. "I merely thought from the look on your face-"

"You thought what?" She interrupted. "This is my country, too. I care about it." Pelin opened his mouth to reply, but seemed to think better of it, for he paused. The Tuathe sighed.

"I thought we had moved past this already, but apparently not. Pelin, why are you so intent on proving to Legolas that I am unfit to take care of Eryn Lasgen?"

"That's nonsense-"

"Is it?" She gave him a piercing look, and neither of them spoke for a long moment. "Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to earn your animosity?" Pelin sighed, and gazed out the window. It was a while before he replied.

"I just do not want to see him hurt the way I was hurt," he answered at last. "He is a good man. I suppose I've just been clinging to the perspective that if I was not good enough for anyone, no one is good enough for him. When you came, and he swore he loved you. . . I did not know how to accept it. I apologize." Kalia sighed, knowing he did not really mean it, but also knowing it was the best she was going to get.

"Very well, Pelin." They would get no further in the reports today, both realized, when the heavy silence fell. With a slight, stiff nod, he left the room, and the queen did the same after a short time. She walked the familiar path to her room, but passed it and stopped in front of Aliné's. The door was closed, which puzzled her slightly-the girl never closed her door. She rapped lightly on her daughter's door.

"Aliné? Are you there?" She heard movement inside and after a moment the door swung open and Kalia was greeted with disoriented blue eyes.

"Oh, good morning, mother." Aliné left the door open, returning to her room. Kalia followed her inside and remained standing when her daughter perched on the windowsill. "I'm sorry I haven't come down yet. . . I'm afraid I've just been caught up in my own thoughts." Both of them smiled faintly at that.

"I've been doing the same," Kalia admitted, watching her with the pride of a mother.

"Did father say when he was returning?" The half-elf asked hopefully, her gaze trained on an elf that was walking past in the distance. The Tuathe did not notice when she raised her hand and rippled her fingers in a little wave.

"No, my dear. I have not received word yet. But do not despair, he has only been gone for a month. A messenger could be traveling here as we speak." But both knew the unlikelihood of that situation. With a long sigh, Kalia walked over and ran a hand through her daughter's hair, stroking it.

"He'll be back soon," She murmured, all the while wondering what she had gotten herself into by falling in love with a prince.

A/N: Well, there ya go. Aliné met Kaevan. . . now what'll he do? And why DOES Pelin hate her so much? I Really should think up these things. :-P Just kidding. Well, I hope you liked it!


End file.
